


Crecerás en quién tienes que convertirte.

by BekaBlackSL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekaBlackSL/pseuds/BekaBlackSL
Summary: - Historia graciosa, - Stiles hace una mueca, - ¿Recuerdas cuando bromeé que no podías dejarme embarazado?Derek asiente con la cabeza. Recuerda casi todo de ese día.- Correcto, - Stiles mueve la cabeza, se detiene y hace un pequeño gesto ta-da hacia Jacy, - ¿Sorpresa?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	Crecerás en quién tienes que convertirte.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll Grow Into Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035982) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 

> Titulo tomado de Small Bump by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> No me pregunten qué estoy haciendo, no sé qué estoy haciendo. Todo lo que sé es que se suponía que esto era una cosita rápida y se convirtió en una de las cosas más importantes que he escrito.
> 
> Beteado por my lovely Cannibals_Welcome, de quien nunca podría prescindir. Gracias por repasar esto conmigo y soportar mi falta de ortografía constante de ciertas palabras.

\-  Te estas yendo.

Derek se congela en donde había estado meticulosamente doblando toda su ropa en una maleta. No hay mucho que empacar, no ha tenido la costumbre de acumular efectos personales desde que su casa se quemó y perdió todo lo que alguna vez tuvo o le importó.

\- Sí, - no era una pregunta, pero Derek la responde de todos modos, evitando los ojos de Stiles mientras siguen cada uno de sus movimientos.

Stiles lo ve y no mucha gente lo ve. Lo que casi siempre ven cuando miran a Derek es la cara bonita, la agresión, el monstruo. Stiles ve más allá de eso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sabes por qué.

Stiles entra mas al desván, caminar pesado y arrastrando los pies. Puede escuchar a Cora saltando sigilosamente por la ventana de la habitación del piso superior para darles algo de privacidad.

\- ¿Les has preguntado qué quieren?

\- Casi los mato, Stiles. No quieren escuchar lo que tengo que decir. No me quieren cerca de ellos y eso es lo mejor.

\- Eres un idiota.

Stiles se sube a la cama de Derek como si ya hubiera hecho un hábito, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y observando atentamente sus movimientos.

Nadie le da a Stiles suficiente crédito por cuanto ve. Derek ciertamente no lo hizo al principio, pero ahora lo sabe mejor.

\- Si lo preguntas, lo harían.

Derek asiente, reconociendo las palabras. No les preguntará. Erica y Boyd están mejor aquí, bajo el torpe liderazgo blanco y negro de Scott que con él, donde sea que vaya.

\- Ya no soy su Alfa. Ni siquiera soy un Alfa.

\- Eres un imbécil, - dice Stiles. Se ha convertido en una pequeña cosa. Cuando Derek dice algo idiota, Stiles lo señala. No discutirá con Derek. Ni siquiera es que dejaron de discutir, es solo que en algunos casos Stiles ha aprendido a ceder.

Deja de doblar otra de sus Henleys. El rojo que ama con los agujeros para los pulgares.

\- No soy bueno para ellos.

\- Esa es tu opinión.

\- Esa es su opinión también. La única razón por la que Deucalion los atrapó fue porque no podía ser un buen Alfa.

\- Nunca fuiste entrenado para ser Alpha, - le recuerda Stiles.

\- No lo estaba.

\- Pero podrías aprender cómo hacerlo. Podrías ayudar a Scott a aprender cómo hacerlo.

Stiles ya no lo mira, con los ojos fijos en la tela suave entre las manos de Derek. Derek siente que esto va a ser una gran charla de declaraciones. Entonces comienza con una gran declaración.

\- Scott no quiere que lo haga. Él no confía en mí.

Le arroja el Henley a Stiles, lo mira por un segundo mientras juguetea con él, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se da cuenta.

\- Confías demasiado, - regresa Stiles, lo dice como si estuviera escupiendo hechos justo antes de una gran prueba. Cosas que él sabe sin lugar a dudas.

Derek toma su próximo Henley y comienza a doblarlo, lo mete en la maleta.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ellos y Derek siente que debería decir algo.

\- Lo haría, - dice en voz baja, - si lo pidieras.

Stiles le da esa sonrisa triste y derrotada.

\- Lo sé. - Otro hecho.

Sería tan simple como eso. Stiles diciendo una sola palabra y soltaría todo y se quedaría.

\- Pero no lo harás.

Stiles asiente, se ocupa de doblar y volver a doblar la camisa en la mano. 

\- No lo haré. No es bueno para ti estar aquí .

Derek toma una inspiración constante. Se convence a sí mismo de que serían horribles el uno para el otro.

\- Y te llaman egoísta, - intenta bromear. No ha sido bueno en bromas durante años. Stiles sonríe de todos modos.

\- Lo soy. Solo lo suficiente.

Derek dobla su última camisa y Stiles le agarra la muñeca.

\- Necesito pedirte algo.

\- Está bien, - dice. Lo que realmente quiere decir es "Cualquier cosa", pero no lo hará porque todavía se siente demasiado grande y Stiles solo tiene diecisiete años.

Derek era más joven que él cuando fue arruinado por absolutos.

(Lo que quieras. Sí, para ti todo. Te amo. Soy tuyo, lo que quieras hacer, soy tuyo).

\- No va a ser justo para ti, - le advierte Stiles.

Le está dando una salida. Su mano está suelta en la muñeca de Derek, apenas la sostiene. Stiles siempre tuvo cuidado con la forma en que tocaba a Derek. No sabe si eso fue porque lo descubrió o si solo fueron los instintos de Stiles.

\- Bueno.

\- Tampoco va a ser justo para mí.

Derek hace una pausa. Stiles le da esa sonrisa torcida que hace que Derek quiera tocar las esquinas de sus ojos hasta que se arruguen correctamente, hasta que se convierta en algo real.

\- ¿Qué es?

Hay algo que decir sobre el esfuerzo que Derek está tratando de hacer para ser más cuidadoso con los corazones de los demás.

Stiles pasa un pulgar sobre la muñeca de Derek.

\- Ya sabes.

Derek retira la mano.

\- No puedo hacerte eso.

Stiles suspira, ya cansado de tener esta discusión: 

\- No confío en que nadie más lo haga. No quiero que nadie más lo haga.

\- Stiles.

\- Derek.

Derek cierra los ojos. Está a punto de derrumbarse. Sabe con certeza que lo hará, porque se va y Stiles le pregunta esto.

\- ¿Qué tal Lydia o Scott?

Stiles hace una mueca.

\- Scott es como mi hermano. Sería... raro.

\- Y no confías en él, - Derek dice lo que Stiles no se atreve.

Mientras que en el papel, Scott es una persona muy confiable, ya ha pasado dos veces que los ataco a sus espaldas y de eso no se trata la manada.

Stiles tiene un mejor concepto de manada que Scott y aunque eso hace que se preocupe por los beta, también sabe que Scott será lo suficientemente terco como para intentar y hacer todo de la manera que considere correcta, legal. Scott siempre ha sido muy correcto.

Stiles no responde a eso. No pudo.

\- Y Lydia es mi amiga ahora. No sería correcto.

\- Estás enamorado de ella.

\- Estaba enamorado de ella, - le dice a Derek.

Sabía que esta sería una gran charla de declaraciones.

\- ¿Desde cuando?

Él es el egoísta ahora.

\- Un rato. Su amor estilo Disney con Jackson me abrió los ojos. O tal vez la paliza que recibí justo antes de eso.

Derek se estremece, abre la boca para disculparse, pero Stiles lo interrumpe con un pequeño gesto con la mano como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente importante como para discutirlo.

No cree que nadie le haya dicho a Stiles que era lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención. No en mucho tiempo.

Derek podría cambiar eso.

Derek podría joderlo aún más.

\- ¿Porqué ahora?

\- Te estas yendo. Te irás por un tiempo. Espero.

Derek podría tomar sus últimas palabras como algo malo y retorcido. En cambio, los toma por lo que son: un verdadero deseo de que Derek salga de este infierno y mejore.

Nadie le da a Stiles suficiente crédito por preocuparse demasiado. Nadie lo hará hasta que se haya ido y; por el bien de todos, Derek espera que nunca se vaya.

Derek cierra su maleta y la deja al lado de la cama. Moverse para sentarse sería renunciar a Stiles.

Él se sienta.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Es tan increíblemente egoísta. Tomando esto para sí mismo. No puede decidir muy bien si Stiles está siendo egoísta ofreciéndolo o no.

\- Sí, estoy... simplemente no quiero que esto sea otra cosa que la gente pueda usar en mi contra. Contra ellos.

Derek asiente, porque esa es razón suficiente, pero Stiles continúa: 

\- Y te vas. No quiero recordar solo tu sangre empapada y enojado.

\- Hemos vivido algunos momentos pacíficos, - Derek choca sus hombros. Stiles lo toma como una invitación para acostarse con él.

\- No los suficientes.

\- No los suficientes, - acuerda Derek.

Están callados por un momento. Él piensa que Stiles está llegando a un acuerdo con el hecho de que Derek dijo que sí y que Derek está tratando de no joder esto.

\- Creo que deberías besarme, - sugiere Stiles.

No está completamente seguro de lo que Stiles estaba esperando que hiciera, pero si sigue el pequeño y sorprendido ruido qué hace, ciertamente no esperaba que Derek lo acunara con el cuidado que merece y toque sus labios. Lento y fácil al principio, cada vez que el cuerpo de Stiles se mueve para acelerarlo, Derek lo frena con las manos.

Es una dinámica completamente nueva entre ellos. 

Están acostumbrados a irritarse uno a otro sin calmarse. No están acostumbrados a este tipo de intimidad.

Derek piensa que será más difícil irse de lo que esperaba.

Derek hace que sus manos sean lentas sobre él, en todas partes sobre él.

Las manos de Stiles no son lentas. Son una búsqueda frenética de algo que ya perdió. Se aferran y revolotean por el torso de Derek, hasta la cara y el cuello hasta los hombros. Dedos inteligentes que lo mapearon como si nadie se hubiera tomado el tiempo antes.

Coloca a Stiles de espaldas. Todavía es demasiado para el ser el que está de espaldas y mostrando su barriga, incluso si confía en Stiles como si no confiara en nadie más. Por ese camino yacían demasiadas minas que se activaban con demasiada facilidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Pregunta de nuevo. Seguirá preguntando, porque necesita saberlo. Necesita ese tipo de tranquilidad.

Está seguro de que no se parece en nada a la primera vez que Stiles imaginó, casi se odia a sí mismo por la forma en que le está quitando esto, la forma en que esta vida se lo quitó.

Lo único que se interpone entre él y la ola de odio a sí mismo que amenaza con ahogarlo son las manos de Stiles sobre él y los labios de Stiles sobre él y los grandes ojos de Stiles, demasiado sincero en momentos como este siempre dando todo sin que él quiera, en él.

Stiles prueba una de sus pequeñas sonrisas.

\- No es como si pudieras embarazarme.

\- Stiles, - advierte Derek.

Stiles lo calma frotando su pulgar sobre su pómulo, la cara se pone seria.

\- Estoy seguro. Lo prometo, estoy seguro.

\- Está bien, - Derek exhala, - está bien.

Se inclina y toma de nuevo los labios de Stiles, se permite ser egoísta para darse el gusto, lastimarse después cuando está en su automóvil y a millas de distancia de aquí sin una clara intención de regresar.

______________

\- Podrías haberte quedado, - le dice Cora, jugando con la estación de radio y fingiendo que no le importa.

\- Podría haberlo hecho. No quería.

\- Estás mintiendo.

\- No lo estoy. No quiero quedarme en esa ciudad. No es... No es bueno.

\- Podrías haberte quedado por él.

Derek agarra el volante hasta qué cruje bajo sus palmas.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco y coloca la radio en algo ruidoso y furioso. 

\- Pero, por supuesto, no te lo pediría. Y no lo ofrecerías.

\- Lo hice. No lo hizo.

\- Ambos son imbéciles.

Derek acelera en la carretera hacia ninguna parte e intenta no pensar en ello. Él sabe que todavía está lo suficientemente cerca como para regresar, que lo hará si Stiles incluso suspira la primera letra de la palabra.

Pero Stiles está permitiendo que Derek sea egoísta, cobarde y huya, incluso si Stiles lo ve, está permitiendo que Derek sane.

\- ¿Crees que alguna vez volverás? - Pregunta Cora, volviendo la cabeza hacia los árboles que pasan rápidamente a su alrededor.

\- No lo sé.

\- Si no regresas, él vendrá a buscarte, eventualmente.

Derek respira hondo, abre la ventana y coloca una mano en el techo, deja que su auto se deslice suavemente sobre el asfalto,

\- Lo sé.

Cora suspira de nuevo, más fuerte: 

\- Eres un completo imbécil y detente en la próxima estación de servicio, tengo que orinar.

«»

Se ha ido apenas dos semanas antes de que Erica y Boyd lo rastreen y le exijan a Derek que los dejara venir.

\- No pensé que us…

\- ¿Qué haríamos? - Erica dice desafiante, - ¿Quieres ir con nuestro Alpha…

\- No soy tu…

\- Lo eres, - le dice Boyd con absoluta certeza en ese tono tranquilo que no deja espacio para la discusión.

Erica se acurruca agresivamente contra su costado en la cama de la habitación del motel y suspira: 

\- No es como si fuéramos apermitir que McCall fuera nuestro Alfa, - resopla.

Derek mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Cora, quien le sonríe de con expresión en que siempre tengo la razón.

\- Está bien, - se rinde un poco demasiado feliz, permitiéndose disfrutar del calor de la manada que lo rodea.

\- Ah, y Derek. Stiles dice y cito: te lo dije, imbécil.

Derek deja que una sonrisa acaricie sus labios porque, por supuesto, por supuesto que lo hizo Stiles.

No hablan mucho. Ambos son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que sería demasiado fácil ceder, una palabra fuera de lugar y Derek posiblemente correría literalmente de regreso a Beacon Hills.

\- ¿Cómo, cómo está él?

\- Tristeando, - Erica gruñe. Boyd le da una mirada de advertencia.

\- Lo está haciendo bien. Planea terminar la preparatoria temprano y tomar un año sabático.

\- Eso es bueno.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco y se une al montón de cachorros.

«»

Viajan por un tiempo y es... es bueno.

Derek tiene suficiente dinero para hospedarse en hoteles apropiados, si realmente quisiera, tendría suficiente dinero para vivir en uno por el resto de su vida y todavía tendría mucho que dejar como herencia para que sus hijos inexistentes pasen por una universidad de la Liga diez veces más.

Visitan lugares en todo Estados Unidos, saltan fronteras un par de veces a Canadá o México. Erica ama mucho México, aprende el idioma español con tanta facilidad que le hace prometer a Derek que visitarán España algún día para que pueda probar sus habilidades.

La lleva en un viaje de un mes allí para su cumpleaños y pierde la cuenta de cuántos corazones rotos deja Erica allí.

A Boyd le gusta más Canadá y se enamora un poco de los franceses que hablan allí, lo entiende con facilidad, por lo que cuando visitan Europa para el vigésimo cumpleaños de Erica, simplemente saltan a Francia el próximo mes y viajan durante tres semanas antes. Se dirigen a Italia.

Los Hales solían hacer un viaje cada año allí. Fue un desastre, está bastante seguro de que su familia fue incluida en una lista negra de algunas aerolíneas, pero una familia de poco menos de veinte hombres lobo en un pequeño tubo metálico nunca sería una buena idea.

Cora todavía ama a Italia. Derek se enamora de ella otra vez, sentado en pequeños cafés con sus pantalones cortos de color caqui, linda camisa y aviadores, comiendo su peso en helado. 

En algún lugar entre Francia e Italia, Boyd, Erica y Cora caen en su pequeño trio.

Derek no puede decir que lo estaba esperando exactamente, pero nunca lo puso fuera del alcance de la posibilidad. Solo desea no saber cómo suenan los ruidos sexuales de su hermana.

Se exilia mucho, se acostumbra a pasar sus noches deambulando por las partes más bellas de cualquier pueblo en el que se encuentren solo para que pueda verlo cobrar vida y luego volver lentamente a dormir mientras la gente va y viene.

Nunca ha necesitado dormir mucho de todos modos.

Después de Italia, saltan a Londres y rastrean a Jackson. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vieron; han pasado aproximadamente dos años y medio desde que Derek dejó Beacon Hills y el único contacto que tiene con Stiles en estos días es a través de los snapchats que Erica o Cora le muestran alguna vez.

Jackson fue completamente su culpa, cada muerte que causó el Kanima también fue por él. Derek solo quiere asegurarse de que todo esté como debe ser y Jackson todavía tiene garras y pelaje opuestos a las escamas.

Está un poco sorprendido de ver qué está haciendo más que bien, al haber encontrado una manada que lo acogió y lo hace sentirse como en casa con otros niños y niñas pretenciosos, demasiado ricos para su propio bien.

Cora se enamora de Londres y considera quedarse allí para estudiar. Derek está más que feliz de dejarla hacer lo que quiere, mantenerla feliz incluso si la echará de menos algo feroz si se queda.

Al final, decide que Londres no vale la pena y vuelve a los Estados Unidos con ellos.

Terminan estableciéndose en Nueva York.

Derek todavía tiene el departamento que compartió con Laura allí. Es lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos y Cora inmediatamente se enfoca en la habitación de Laura y llama dibs sobre ella. Piensa que ella se siente más cerca de su hermana mayor así.

El departamento todavía huele a ellos desde entonces, incluso si es débilmente así.

Cora, Boyd y Erica van a la universidad y buscan lo que quieren.

Derek consigue un trabajo en una pequeña librería dirigida por una linda pareja de brujas que discuten la mitad del tiempo y son completamente indulgentes el resto de el.

También consigue un terapeuta, hace que el resto de su manada vaya a una o dos consultas también porque no sales de Beacon Hills con al menos algunos traumas en la espalda.

Es un proceso lento. Son años de trabajo lento y doloroso en cada uno de los problemas de Derek antes de que comience a sentirse un poco más ligero, sonría un poco más fácil, sea un poco mas juguetón.

Son cinco años después de que dejó Beacon Hills cuando comienza a abordar el tema de las visitas.

No dice Stiles, nunca se atreve a hacerlo, incluso si eso es lo que quiere decir cuando dice volver a casa. Beacon Hills dejó de ser su hogar hace mucho tiempo.

Pero cinco años es mucho tiempo para irse. Cinco años es mucho tiempo para que Stiles se arrepienta de Derek, incluso si ninguno de los dos le dio al otro lo suficiente como para arrepentirse.

\- Podrías llamarlo, - sugiere Erica, fingiendo que no está ansiosa por visitar Beacon Hills nuevamente. Incluso si los últimos años han sido realmente buenos, extraña a sus padres y tal vez incluso a los otros miembros de la manada.

Derek no tiene idea de lo que ha estado sucediendo desde que se fue. Scott nunca lo llama para pedir ayuda y en algún punto de la línea Stiles cambió de número y Derek no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para pedir el nuevo.

\- No puedo.

\- Visita sorpresa entonces, - sugiere Cora, - podemos pasar el verano cuando termine el año escolar.

Derek respira hondo y suspira: 

\- Está bien, podemos hacer eso.

«»

\- Madam, - comienza Derek con calma, - simplemente no tenemos ese libro en la tienda. Como puede ver, los libros para niños no son exactamente nuestro nicho.

La mujer frente a él suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. 

\- Mira, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un libro que muestre a los lobos bajo una luz positiva?

\- Yo no… 

Ella hace brillar sus ojos beta dorado a él.

Derek no está exactamente sorprendido ya que Nueva York es un territorio neutral, muchos de los sobrenaturales se establecen aquí, no es raro que pasen por la tienda.

\- Por favor. Se agotó en todas las librerías de la ciudad. Solo quiero que mis hijos tengan una historia donde no sean el monstruo.

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer, - promete, garabateando el nombre en un pequeño post-it y pegándolo en el monitor.

\- Gracias, - dice sinceramente, pagando su novela policial y saliendo.

Derek echa un rápido vistazo al título del libro y al ridículo seudónimo que está usando el autor. Spark Lightning. Es lo suficientemente tonto para el autor de un libro para niños. Suena como algo que a Stiles le gustaria.

La campanita sobre la puerta suena alegremente y Derek se da vuelta para mirar al recién llegado, que se encuentra con la cara sonriente de la Sra. Levi mientras lleva una caja de aspecto pesado. Derek la alivia rápidamente y la deja sobre el mostrador.

\- ¿Que es todo esto?

\- ¡Un hallazgo, muchacho!, - dice entusiasmada, - Incluso mejor que cuando tu pequeño y perturbado trasero entró a nuestra tienda en busca de trabajo.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y agarra un par de tijeras, cortando la cinta expertamente y abriendo la caja.

Una pila de libros ilustrados alegremente lo mira con un lobo oscuro en la portada que se eleva enorme y protector sobre tres cerditos.

“Los tres cerditos que podían: un relato de cuento de hadas” está escrito en letras brillantes en la parte superior. Derek toma uno y lo voltea entre sus manos, enfrentando imágenes de colores más brillantes.

\- Es algo nuevo. Fresco en el mercado y es tan encantador. Debes leerlo, - exige la Sra. Levi, - El lobo me recordó bastante a ti, - dice con un guiño justo antes de entrar en la trastienda para poner sus cosas en orden y poder aliviarlo de su turno.

Abre el libro y comienza a leer.

“- Érase una vez, había tres cerditos. Se llamaban Curly, Bomb y Quiet y estaban terriblemente solos, destinados a vagar por las tierras sin encontrar un lugar al que realmente pertenecieran.

\- El primer cerdito, Curly…"

\- Ahora estás leyendo libros para niños, - oye a Erica resoplar, arrancándolo de sus manos y girándolo con fuerza, inspeccionándolo críticamente.

Derek lo recupera y lo coloca en el lugar correcto. 

\- No, - niega, cierra la caja y se dirige hacia la trastienda para que la señora Levi sepa que está a punto de irse.

\- Que tengas buenas vacaciones, cariño.

Derek sonríe amablemente.

\- Gracias.

\- Y lleva uno de esos libros contigo. Léelo, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

Derek asiente, agarrando uno mientras sale por la puerta. Ha caído en la terrible costumbre de consentir a la señora Levi.

Erica lo mira por encima de sus gafas de sol, con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

\- ¡Entra perdedor, nos vamos de viaje!

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y se sube al auto, haciendo que Erica salte del asiento del conductor.

\- ¿Listos? - Les pregunta, solo para asegurarse de que nadie olvidó nada o dejó algo atrás.

\- ¡Listos! - Erica responde con entusiasmo.

Derek sospecha que después de él, ella es la que más extraña a Stiles.

Boyd asiente y Cora suspira en voz alta como respuesta.

\- Está bien, - murmura, calentando lentamente el auto para que arranque y se dirija hacia Beacon Hills.

«»

Hay algo que decir sobre lo poco que cambia Beacon Hills a lo largo de los años. Estaba sorprendido por eso la primera vez que regresó, persiguiendo a Laura, y todavía está sorprendido por eso.

Las calles siguen siendo las mismas, la gente sigue siendo la misma, excepto un poco mayor. Algunas tiendas cambian de ubicación, algunas se actualizan, otras cierran y se reemplazan por otras nuevas, pero nada cambia realmente.

Derek cree que esa podría ser una de las cosas tóxicas de esta ciudad abandonada por Dios.

Llegan al territorio de Beacon Hills en las primeras horas de la mañana, demasiado cansados para hacer otra cosa que ir directamente al viejo desván de Derek y colapsar colectivamente en su cama en una maraña de miembros.

\- ¿Te huele a hada aquí? - Cora murmura contra su almohada.

Derek condujo durante tanto tiempo que ya no le importa, por lo que responde metiendo la cabeza debajo de otra almohada y cerrando los ojos para irse a dormir.

Se despierta con la cara enojada de Scott mirándolo mientras escucha a Erica y Boyd chillar en algún lugar con Isaac. Bueno, Erica e Isaac están chillando, Boyd está expresando felicidad en silencio.

\- Scott, - dice rapido, secándose el sueño de la cara y sentándose.

Scott le mira a Alpha con los ojos rojos y Derek solo parpadea perezosamente. Parece que Scott ya tenía a Alpha posándose.

\- No puedes estar aquí, - le dice Scott.

\- ¿Qué?

Llegó a esperar muchas cosas, pero Derek no puede decir que hubiera esperado una bienvenida agresiva de Scott McCall. Pero, de nuevo, el niño que dejó aquí hace cinco años no es el hombre al que regresará.

Los poderes alfa y el tiempo cambian drásticamente a una persona.

\- ¡Scott! - Lydia entra, regañandolo, - Stiles te dijo que lo dejaras solo.

\- No puede simplemente…

\- No lo sabía. Difícilmente puedes culparlo por la terquedad de Stiles.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajada con esto? - Scott exige con rectitud.

\- No lo estoy, - dice Lydia razonablemente, - estoy cabreada como el infierno. Pero no es su culpa. No es culpa de nadie. Entonces. Déjalo. Solo.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Está bien Stiles?- Pregunta Derek, - ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? 

\- Está bien, - una voz suave viene de mas cerca de lo que esperaba. Parece ser una chica linda con cabello negro y una sonrisa amable y hoyuelos, - Hola, soy Kira.

\- Derek, - se presenta.

\- Lo sé, he oído mucho sobre ti.

Derek abre la boca para responder, pero es interrumpido por un latido familiar que se acerca dentro del alcance de su audición, acompañado por otro que está casi extrañamente sincronizado.

Derek vuelve la cabeza hacia la puerta.

\- Esta es una idea terrible, - dice otra chica que se apoya en el mostrador y come los bocadillos que quedaron en la bolsa de Derek.

\- Cállate, Malia.

Ella levanta las manos, encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente.

\- Solo digo.

\- ¿Como en los libros?, - Pregunta una voz ligeramente aguda con entusiasmo.

\- Sí, bebé como los libros.

\- Impresionante, - dice la misma vocecita, sonando un poco asombrada, - ¿Puedo hacerle preguntas?

\- Deberías preguntar si puedes preguntar primero, - la voz de Stiles revolotea por el hueco del ascensor, increíblemente cerca de Derek.

Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

\- Nunca preguntas antes de hacer todas las preguntas, papá.

\- No lo hago, ¿verdad? - Stiles se ríe un poco, justo cuando el ascensor se detiene.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Stiles sale.

Derek respira apresuradamente, acogiéndolo. Sigue siendo el mismo, apenas ha cambiado y se ve hermoso como siempre lo ha estado.

Linda y pequeña nariz hacia arriba y una constelación de lunares, el cabello más largo que cuando se conocieron.

La única diferencia que Derek puede señalar específicamente es cómo parece llenar mejor su ropa, ajustarse mejor a su propia piel.

\- Stiles, - susurra.

La cabeza de Stiles se alza bruscamente hacia él y le sonríe, un gesto de bienvenida en sus labios que acompaña con un pequeño movimiento de su mano. Derek puede sentir los ojos de Stiles recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, analizando, evaluando de esa manera particular la suya.

Algo parece distraer a Stiles, porque sus ojos cambian el enfoque de Derek a la niña que se aferra a su mano y se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre sus dedos de los pies con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?

Stiles sonríe indulgentemente. 

\- Claro, brillo de estrella.

La niña se desenreda de los dedos de Stiles y corre hacia Derek, parándose frente a él e inspirando aire como si estuviera a punto de recitar algo difícil de aprender.

Derek se agacha y decide prestarle toda su atención. La chica lo mira como el sol y de repente él se sorprende con su aspecto.

El cabello oscuro apretadamente en trenzas y tormentosos ojos verdes, dolorosamente como los de Laura cuando tenía la misma edad. Linda nariz pequeña hacia arriba y arcos en los labios. Parece sólida, no tan delgada como parece ser la mayoría de los niños de su edad.

Cuando sonríe, solo hay una pizca de colmillos asomando por sus encías.

\- Hola, soy Jacy y tengo cuatro años y creo que eres realmente genial ¿puedes realmente atravesar paredes de cemento? Porque Tata dijo que podías pero lo intenté una vez y me lastimé mucho la mano, pero Tata no miente y dice que lo salvaste todo el tiempo y ¡oh! - Sus ojos se iluminan como si recordara algo muy importante y lo siguiente él sabe que tiene una paliza de cuatro años agarrándose el cuello, - Gracias por salvar a mi papá, él es realmente torpe, - la niña se aferra a él un poco y Derek coloca una mano sobre su espalda, un poco perdido como qué más que hacer.

\- ¿Stiles?, - pregunta confundido, los ojos viajando hacia el otro hombre en estado de shock.

Él está respirando un poco más fuerte ahora, lo que significa que se está llenando de la dulce esencia de Jacy y es lo más insensato porque huele a DerekyStiles, como Derek, Cora y Laura huelen a sus padres inherentemente, junto con su propio olor.

\- Historia graciosa, - Stiles hace una mueca, -¿Recuerdas cuando bromeé que no podía quedar embarazado?

Derek asiente con la cabeza. Él recuerda casi todo de ese día.

\- Correcto, - Stiles mueve la cabeza, se detiene y hace un pequeño gesto ta-da hacia Jacy, - ¿Sorpresa?

Jacy se aleja y le sonríe, luciendo un poco emocionada.

Derek piensa que si fuera más débil de corazón, se habría desmayado. Tal como está, se conforma con dejarse caer sobre su trasero y parpadear estúpidamente a ambos, 

\- Qué.

Registra débilmente a Cora murmurando entre sibilancias, algo grosero acerca de cómo realmente dejó embarazado a Stiles, mientras Erica comienza a hacer arrumacos a Jacy y Boyd se queda haciendo compañía de Derek en su silencio aturdido.

\- Qué, - repite.

Stiles suspira y toma la mano de Jacy, esquivando a Derek y caminando hacia el desván. - Vamos, abejita, parece que podría llevar un tiempo.

Jacy suspira dramáticamente.

\- ¿Puede atravesar una pared por mí después?

\- Estoy seguro de que lo hará si lo preguntas amablemente.

\- Increíble.

Derek intenta sacudir la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero en realidad no funciona.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

«»

Entonces, él es un papá. Un padre. La mitad responsable del nacimiento de un niño.

Él es el padre de Jacy y después de unos tres minutos con ella, posiblemente está completamente enamorado. Posiblemente. La pared que derribó solo para que ella pudiera ver responderá eso por él.

El lugar necesitaba más espacio abierto de todos modos.

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! - Stiles niega con la cabeza, mirando tristemente a la pared que Derek acaba de golpear.

\- Ella lo pidió, - dice Derek a la defensiva, con los ojos centrados en donde Jacy está precariamente balanceada sobre sus rodillas y moviendo sus pequeños brazos mientras habla con entusiasmo a Isaac sobre naves espaciales y piratas.

Cora está sentada en la silla frente a ellos, parpadeando ampliamente y maravillada.

Derek cree que nunca esperó ver a otra pequeña Hale corriendo por todas partes. No con lo inflexible que es sobre no tener hijos. Siempre.

\- Veo cómo es. Simplemente vas a ser un sucio consentidor que consciente.

Jacy se balancea y el corazón de Derek se dispara en una fracción de segundo en pánico. Rápidamente agarra sus caderas y la endereza.

Jacy acaricia su cabeza por no dejarla caer y luego parece distraerse rápidamente con su cabello.

\- ¡Tata, necesito ligas!

Stiles resopla y se quita unos cuantos de la muñeca y se los pasa a ella.

Derek ni siquiera parpadea cuando ella comienza a atarle las mechones de cabello al azar con una mirada crítica.

\- Tan dulce como es, Stiles y Derek realmente deberían hablar, - comienza Lydia, levantándose y avanzando hacia Jacy, pero Scott le gana, prácticamente arrancando a la pequeña niña de los brazos de Derek.

Derek le muestra los dientes, un gruñido comienza en su garganta. La única razón por la que no la agarró por la espalda es porque podría haberla lastimado.

\- Unca Scott, detente, - se queja Jacy en voz alta, patea a Scott en el estómago con la fuerza suficiente para que se doble.

Derek podría hincharse un poco de orgullo cuando Jacy se arroja al suelo y esquiva rápidamente a Scott.

Hace un movimiento rápido para volver a Derek, pero Isaac se pone en su camino con una sonrisa amable, - Jacy, ¿no quieres ir al patio de recreo con todos nosotros?

Jacy se congela y lo mira con recelo. 

\- ¿Todos?

Isaac asiente.

\- ¿Me comprarás un helado?

\- ¡Seguro!

\- ¡Genial!, - chilla, trepando al hombro de Isaac y tirando de su cabello hasta que se empieza a caminar.

El loft se vacía rápidamente después de eso. Erica, Boyd y Cora se aseguran de tocarlo cuando salen y Scott tiene que detenerse para mirarlo con ojos como puñaladas y mirarlo antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Ella ama a Isaac, - dice Stiles.

Derek todavía recuerda cuán antagónicos eran Isaac y Stiles entre sí, discutiendo sobre la amistad de Scott. Parece que no ha cambiado mucho en ese departamento.

\- Isaac también parece amarla, - dice Derek como ofrecimiento.

\- Nadie puede resistirse al encanto de Stilinski-Hale. El encanto Haleinski.

Derek arquea los labios y resopla.

\- Eso fue terrible.

Stiles se sienta frente a él y Derek se inclina hacia adelante, permitiéndose tomar el tiempo para mirarlo realmente, ver cómo los años lo han estado tratando.

\- Te ves mejor, - comienza Stiles. Suena feliz de poder decirlo.

\- Me siento mejor, - confiesa.

\- Creo que el aire europeo es bueno para ti.

\- Y terapia. Eso es ... eso realmente ayuda también.

Stiles parece un poco sorprendido de que Derek sea tan abierto al respecto. Han pasado cinco años y las cosas cambian. Excepto sus sentimientos por Stiles.

Bueno, eso también cambió, un poco. Se vuelven más ligeros, ya no es tan desesperado como solían ser. Llegó a un lugar que incluso puede admitir que los tiene.

\- Bien, me alegro, - dice Stiles como si quisiera decirlo.

\- Te ves mejor también.

Stiles se ve menos nervioso, más calmado, más cómodo en su piel. Sus movimientos aún son un poco espásticos, sus ojos aún siguen cada pequeña cosa, como enfocarse en una sola cosa sería demasiado difícil.

\- No lo endulces. Sé que me veo medio muerto.

Derek sonríe.

\- Nunca dije que te veías bien.

\- Idiota. 

Stiles simula estar ofendido por un minuto antes de que su rostro se convierta en una sonrisa, una de las verdaderas que hacen que sus ojos se arruguen en las esquinas y que Derek sienta que el mundo no es un lugar tan terrible después de todo.

Dios, Derek lo ha extrañado. Es una lucha no cruzar la habitación y simplemente envolverlo en sus brazos y respirar su esencia. Pero no sabe si a Stiles le gustaría eso, ni siquiera entiende por qué Stiles no le grita por irse, dejándolo solo para criar a un niño.

\- Te ves un poco cansado, - Derek termina admitiendo, mirando a las ojeras bajo los ojos de Stiles y la ligera caída de sus hombros, cómo sus manos tiemblan a intervalos regulares como si estuvieran a punto de moverse pero no tienen suficiente fuerza para.

\- Intentas criar a un bebe lobo de cuatro años.

\- Está bien, - reconoce fácilmente. Ni siquiera es una pregunta si se quedará o se irá.

La boca de Stiles se abre y parpadea ante Derek sorprendido, 

\- No puedes simplemente… No digas cosas así si no lo dices en serio.

\- Stiles, - Derek exhala, aprieta una mano sobre la rodilla de sus pantalones y lo suelta, comienza a tirar de una hilo suelto, - Está bien si no quieres que esté aquí. Entiendo por qué no me llamaste en primer lugar.

Y él lo hace. No se querría a sí mismo en la vida de un niño. No querría que Derek, quebrantado y maltratado, la mierda real que era, todavía esté, esté presente… sea una influencia en la vida de un niño. No puede culpar a Stiles por mantenerlo alejado.

Pero no cree que pueda ignorar el hecho de que tiene una hija, Dios, tiene una hija, y volver a su vida en Nueva York. No cree que pueda manejar eso.

Derek respetará los deseos de Stiles, por supuesto que lo hará, pero también quiere luchar por ella. Jacy, ni siquiera la conoce y ya está bastante seguro de qué haría un agujero en la luna si ella se lo pidiera.

\- Pero estoy mejorando. Encontraré un nuevo terapeuta, voy a…

\- Espera, whoa, detente, - lo interrumpe Stiles, levantando las manos en el gesto universal para hacer callar a Derek, - crees que no te dije sobre Jacy porque no eras lo suficientemente bueno o lo que sea.

Derek intenta transmitir con las cejas que eso es exactamente lo que piensa. Debe funcionar bastante bien porque Stiles comienza a farfullar.

\- Eres un idiota absoluto, completo y gigantesco.

\- Stiles, está bien, lo entiendo.

\- No entiendes nada, Derek Hale.

\- Stiles…

\- No, cállate, - dice torpemente, levantándose y avanzando hacia Derek, - Eres tan imbécil como lo fuiste la última vez que te vi y eso fue hace cinco años, Derek. Cinco años. No te llamé porque no quería agobiarte con esta cosa más…

\- Ella nunca hubiera sido…

\- Lo sé, cállate déjame hablar. Lo sé bien. Pero yo era joven y estúpido y joder, acababas de salir. Finalmente te habías mudado de esta ciudad abandonada por Dios y estabas bien. Cada vez que pensaba "oye, quizás debería llamar a Derek para que me frotara los pies hinchados durante el embarazo", me enviabas mensajes de texto sobre algo completamente estúpido, pero eso te estaba haciendo feliz. O Cora me enviaba fotos tuyas y parecías ingrávido y no estaba dispuesto a quitarte eso y encadenarte aquí. Y lo sé, lo sé, está bien. Fui estúpido Había otras opciones, pero no iba a ser yo quien te quitara algo bueno.

Derek se levanta, se eleva a la altura de Stiles y se acerca, se balancea allí por un minuto para ver si la corta distancia entre ellos está bien, pero Stiles no corre hacia las colinas, por lo que se lanza en picada y lo rodea con ambos brazos, lo abraza fuerte contra su pecho.

Stiles se pliega como los restos de la casa Hale quemada a su alrededor, lo abraza tan ferozmente como lo hace todo lo demás.

Se siente bien. Derek se ha estado muriendo de hambre por esto durante cinco años.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que tomar esa decisión, - dice en voz baja, es más un murmullo de su voz que palabras claras, - pero creo que es hora de que dejes de ser injusto conmigo y contigo mismo.

Derek se aleja y lo mira a los ojos, le hace saber lo serio qué es. Recuerda que Stiles dijo algo similar a él justo antes de pedir algo tan inmensamente grande que parecía que estaba pidiendo la luna en un plato.

Suena equilibrado invocarlos ahora.

\- Bueno. Estoy... podría usar tu ayuda, pero debemos ser inteligentes al respecto.

\- Por lo menos una vez en nuestras vidas, ¿verdad? - Derek le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Stiles resopla, se estira para tocar el brazo de Derek como si no pudiera evitarlo.

\- Correcto.

Derek se acerca y toca el codo de Stiles y es algo muy extraño. Pararse en la sala de estar rancia de Derek después de años de ausencia tocándose tranquilamente como si fueran el primer pedazo de tierra después de un largo viaje en el mar.

Es ridículo, de verdad. Son solo dos imbéciles, parados allí, respirando el mismo aire y mirándose el uno al otro.

Stiles se aleja primero y es justo. Es equilibrado que él sea el que rompa el contacto esta vez.

\- Todavía eres un imbécil por pensar en tonterías sobre ti, - le dice Stiles, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Derek.

Derek se sienta tranquilamente a su lado.

\- Tú también.

\- Qué pareja hacemos.

\- Qué par, - acepta fácilmente.

Se sientan en silencio, ajustándose nuevamente a la presencia del otro. Permitiéndose asentarse y respirar más fácilmente.

Es agradable, es pacífico. Se siente como sí finalmente volviera a casa. Derek siente que puede respirar de una manera que el aire de Nueva York nunca pareció dejarlo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?, - Preguntó Stiles de repente, inclinándose hacia la bolsa de lona de Derek, medio abierta en el piso donde la había tirado cuando llegaron, el contenido no se volcaba al suelo de una manera que desafiaba la física.

Stiles se agacha y saca ese libro para niños.

\- La Sra. Levi, la dueña de la librería en la que trabajo, me dijo que lo leyera.

\- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Trabajas en una librería?

Derek asiente y Stiles dice: 

\- Eso es precioso, - exclama.

\- Tu cara es preciosa, - murmura Derek de buena gana, esperando que Stiles se ría y se sonrojara y se alisara como el mejor de ellos cuando reciba la respuesta exacta que estaba esperando.

Stiles gira el libro en sus manos y lo mira con cariño.

\- Deberías leerlo, - declara, pasándolo, - y cuando hayas terminado, tal vez lo entiendas.

\- ¿Entender qué?, - Pregunta un poco confundido, sosteniendo el libro sin apretar en sus manos. Está honestamente confundido.

\- Lee el libro, Derek.

Stiles se pone de pie con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, señalando claramente que está preparando algo.

\- Encuéntranos en el patio cuando hayas terminado.

\- Stiles, - le grita, - ¿por qué tengo que leer el libro?

Stiles lo ignora y avanza hacia la puerta, caminando tranquilamente.

Derek suspira pesadamente y mira la cosa en sus manos, un poco confundido.

Lo abre en la segunda página para enfrentar una dedicación. Normalmente salta esos en los libros, más interesado en la historia que en la vida personal del autor, pero los nombres en este le llaman la atención.

Para mi luna Jacy y para los cuatro lobos que hicieron posible este libro: Erica, Isaac, Boyd y Derek.

\- Oh, - exhala asombrado y comienza a leer.

«»

Érase una vez, había tres cerditos. Se llamaban Curly, Bomb and Quiet y estaban terriblemente solos, destinados a vagar por las tierras sin encontrar un lugar al que realmente pertenecieran.

El primer cerdito, Curly, era muy amable y muy gentil, pero muy duro en los bordes. A menudo trataba de establecerse y cuando lo hacía, construía una casa hecha de paja e intentaba convertirla en su hogar, pero, tan pronto como se sentía seguro y consolado por las paredes a su alrededor, el viento fuerte o el más leve golpe lo golpearían y la casa caería, dejando a Curly para recuperar su esperanza y recorrer las tierras hasta que se dispuso a hacerlo de nuevo.

El segundo cerdito tenía un problema similar.

Se llamaba Bomb y todos la trataban como si fuera frágil, pero era increíblemente fuerte. Tenía una casa de madera que había reunido en el bosque y construida sobre sus manos temblorosas.

Veras, es que Bomb estaba muy enferma, por lo que cualquier intento de construir una estructura sólida siempre fallaba y, después de un par de golpes, su casa también se derrumbaba y caía al suelo, ella se desesperaba porque cada vez que volvía a poner su casa en pie pensaba que esta vez sería la ocasión en que se quedaría. Tenía muchas esperanzas así, pero perder la esperanza tantas veces la hizo dura y amargada.

El tercer y último cerdito se llamaba Quiet y tenía una casa.

Su casa estaba hecha de ladrillo con capas de cemento, no había viento ni golpe que pudiera derribarla, pero Quiet había estado escondido dentro por tanto tiempo que su casa se hizo demasiado grande para él y estaba terriblemente solo.

A veces la gente pasaba y él esperaba que se detuvieran y golpearan y le dieran una razón para abrir una puerta, pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo, y Quiet siguió viviendo solo en su casa demasiado grande y tranquila, donde no uno podría atraparlo pero nadie podría atraparlo tampoco.

Los tres cerditos estaban muy perdidos.

A menudo deambulaban cerca el uno del otro, pero en su soledad nunca pensaron en ayudarse mutuamente.

Ahora todas las historias tienen un chico malo. En la mayoría de las historias, el malo es grande y quiere fastidiar a los héroes. En esta historia, aunque eran muy valientes debajo de su soledad, los tres cerditos no eran héroes y la soledad en sí misma era el malo y no puedes luchar contra algo que no puedes ver. No cuando estás tan terriblemente solo.

También hay héroes en las historias y en este tenemos un Lobo muy gentil con una armadura increíblemente fuerte, capas de metal y tornillos que no fueron para protegerlo de futuras cicatrices sino para ocultar las que ya tenía.

El lobo muy gentil vio a los cerditos y quiso ayudar, así que bajó de la colina donde tenía su casa, también se desmoronó y estuvo a punto de desmoronarse, pero nunca lo hizo.

Primero bajó y se detuvo en la frágil casa donde vivía el cerdito Curly.

Él dijo: 

\- Déjame entrar - y Curly estaba muy asustado porque los lobos son grandes y, a veces, comen cerdos como él para el desayuno, por lo que Curly se escondió debajo de su cama incluso si no le gustaba mucho allí y dijo:

\- No.

El lobo volvió a llamar y dijo:

\- Quiero ayudar. Te daré un hogar y fuerzas para que un pequeño golpe nunca vuelva a derribar tu casa.

El cerdito Curly no sabía si el Gran Lobo estaba mintiendo, pero tenía su casa una vez más y con eso tenía un poco de esperanza, así que abrió la puerta y el lobo lo llevó de regreso a su casa en ruinas en la colina.

Le dio a Curly una habitación.

Era una habitación sólidamente construida que nunca se caería y él lo sabía porque años y años de abuso de la naturaleza lo habían intentado y habían fallado.

El lobo muy gentil le preguntó a Curly si le gustaría ser un lobo como él para poder quedarse para siempre en su habitación y poder reconstruirlo y mejorarlo solo para él.

Curly dijo que sí, así que se convirtió en un pequeño lobo.

Dejó de ser un cerdito asustado y comenzó a ser un lobo valiente.

Luego, el lobo muy gentil fue con Bomb que se estaba preparando en su casa de madera temblorosa, esperando a que la próxima persona la derribara. El lobo llamó a la puerta y la pequeña cerdito Bomb la abrió porque de los tres cerditos era la más valiente.

Tenía que ser muy valiente para levantarse siempre después de caer.

El lobo muy gentil le preguntó si le gustaría tener fuerzas y curarse de su muy fea enfermedad. Él le dijo que ya había un pequeño lobo muy valiente en su casa un poco menos solitaria en la colina y que podrían ser amigos y ser valientes juntos.

Bomb dijo que sí y se fue con el lobo grande. Él la convirtió en un pequeño lobo y ella dejó de ser una cerdita asustada. Se convirtió en uno de los pequeños lobos más valientes que la tierra había visto.

Curly y Bomb hicieron que la casa del Gran Lobo fuera menos solitaria. Ayudaron a convertirlo en un hogar, se convirtieron en familia y lentamente construyeron su casa de nuevo. Sin embargo, muy lentamente.

Aún así, el Gran Lobo Suave pensó que faltaba algo, así que dejó que sus sentidos especiales lo llevaran a una gran casa de ladrillos que olía muy triste.

Se detuvo ante él e inclinó la cabeza y luego llamó a la puerta. Fue la primera persona en tantos años en tocar esa puerta que se abrió con gran esfuerzo.

El gran lobo dijo: 

\- Te ofrezco una familia - y el pequeño cerdito Quiet que estaba insoportablemente solo fue aceptado.

El Gran Lobo Gentil con su gran armadura dura tenía una familia y construyó su casa desde el suelo, no como solía ser cuando era solo un pequeño lobo y no tenía cicatrices, sino un hogar para los tres pequeños lobos

Esta casa no podía ser demolida sin importar cuantos golpes recibiera. Esta casa nunca seria grande y solitaria porque los lobos se aseguraron de que todos se amaran, su propia marca especial de amor, su propia marca especial de familia, y, lentamente, con el tiempo, el Gran Lobo Suave también se despojó de su armadura y se presentó ante su familia, mostrando sus cicatrices sin culpa y la gran casa en la colina nunca más estuvo sola y todos estaban felices.

El fin.

«»

Derek mira estupefacto la gran imagen del libro, que representa la casa Hale en una pequeña colina que se mantiene firme con las siluetas apenas distinguibles de cuatro lobos a su lado.

Siempre es discordante, supone, verse a sí mismo desde los ojos de otra persona. Derek lo había hecho un par de veces. Le han gritado por cada defecto que tiene varias veces, la gente constantemente lo hace ver lo que ya sabe hasta el punto de que a veces se veía a sí mismo a través de los ojos de otras personas en el lado equivocado de un puño.

Otras ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de comprender cómo lo veían otras personas a través de las miradas y el aroma de la lujuria que siempre olía a ácido en la nariz.

Cada vez que lo había hecho, era algo violento, discordante, destructor.

Por supuesto, Stiles tuvo que ir y ser la única excepción a la constante en la vida de Derek. Tiene la molesta costumbre de hacerlo.

Derek respira hondo y cierra el libro, lo deja cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, temeroso de que sus manos demasiado grandes y ásperas lo puedan frustrar, romper, romper, incluso si no tiene sentido. Es un libro, no le quemará espontáneamente.

Pero también es algo bueno y las cosas buenas tienden a arder espontáneamente en las manos de Derek.

Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, ya está en la acera antes de darse cuenta, la verdad golpeándolo, nadie tuvo la decencia de decirle dónde estaba exactamente este patio de recreo.

Derek resopla, acostumbrado a que su vida se vuelva mas difícil por la falta de comunicación y decide tomar el camino fácil, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejándose inhalar una bocanada de aire. Es casi sin esfuerzo que capta el aroma de Stiles y lo rastrea por la ciudad hasta el patio de recreo.

El parque infantil parece bastante nuevo y pequeño. Ciertamente no estaba aquí la última vez que Derek estuvo en Beacon Hills.

Él puede detectar fácil e inmediatamente a Jacy encaramada en las piernas de Isaac mientras se sientan en el columpio y la equilibra cuidadosamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El resto del grupo está merodeando, haciendo que los pocos padres y niñeras que merodean por el parque parezcan nerviosos y demasiado preocupados, incluso si Boyd está dejando que un par de niños lo usen como un gimnasio de la selva de forma pasiva y Kira juegue a pelear con espadas con otros, luciendo absolutamente encantada.

Stiles se apoya contra el columpio, dejando que otro niño use el columpio junto a Jacy mientras observa a Isaac con su hijo.

\- Hey, - grita Derek, parado un poco incómodo en medio de un patio de recreo.

Stiles levanta los ojos hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa: 

\- Leíste el libro.

\- Lo hice.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y podemos hablar?

La cara de Stiles se pone un poco más seria. Él asiente, deteniéndose para enviarle una mirada amenazante a Isaac antes de seguir a Derek.

Se mueven a las afueras del parque, lo suficientemente lejos como para que cualquier espía lobo no capte sus palabras, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder seguir de cerca a Jacy. Derek está claramente preocupado por su inclinación a posarse en las cosas principalmente porque su equilibrio es un pequeño camino para quedarse quieto.

\- ¿Y? - Comienza Stiles, haciendo rodar la proverbial pelota.

Derek solía ser bueno en los juegos de pelota cuando era un adolescente. Ha perdido la práctica desde entonces.

Respira hondo.

\- Entonces.

Lo deja salir y frunce el ceño confundido. Todavía no lo entiende del todo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué qué?, - Pregunta Stiles, le devuelve el golpe porque le gusta ser difícil, haciendo que Derek trabaje para ello.

\- ¿Por qué lo escribiste?

Stiles suspira: 

\- No le miento a ella, sabes, - comienza, - mi madre era igual conmigo. Ella nunca mintió sobre las cosas importantes. Cuando no me decía o no podía decirme, me decía "Te amo, Kochanie, y eso es todo lo que realmente importa”. Soy una buena madre y pensé que sería justo que yo hiciera lo mismo por Jacy. Se merece algo de verdad y, por supuesto, quería saber de dónde venía, por qué no tenía una mamá y un papá o incluso otro papá. Entonces le dije la verdad.

\- Que me había escapado, - concluye Derek. Incluso si no lo hubiera sabido en ese momento, no podría haber sabido que eso era lo que había hecho; huir como un padre aburrido que promete que solo va a recoger un paquete de cigarrillos de la farmacia de la calle y nunca regresa.

Stiles le lanza una mirada molesta.

\- No, imbécil. Que papá tuvo que irse porque todavía no estaba listo. Que ella era demasiado preciosa y papá quería ser la mejor persona posible para ella.

Luego le lanza una mirada a Derek, como si lo estuviera desafiando a decir lo contrario, incluso a atreverse a romper la pequeña fantasía que creó para su hija.

Derek no lo hará. No pudo, especialmente porque de alguna manera es cierto.

\- Lo hago. Creo que lo estoy.

Stiles le ofrece una sonrisa, aquella en la que su boca casi no se inclina pero sus ojos se iluminan. Stiles sonríe mucho con los ojos cuando es honesto.

\- Ella también lo entendió, porque es inteligente. No voy a mentir, no ha sido fácil. Ha habido berrinches, hubo noches en las que no pude dormirla porque quería conocerte, así que inventé historias, convertí la realidad en cuento de hadas lo suficiente como para que pudiera aferrarse a ellas. Ella los necesitaba. Ella necesitaba un padre.

Derek asiente porque tal vez lo entiende ahora. Jacy había estado llorando y Stiles le había inventado historias, alguien casi perfecto a quien agarrarse. Alguien que es un héroe para Stiles.

\- Ella necesitaba un padre, - reconoce, - así que le diste un héroe.

Sí, Derek cree que lo entiende ahora. Stiles compuso todo este personaje para ella. Creó un héroe para que su pequeña se aferrara por la noche.

\- Así que le di a ti, imbécil.

\- No soy un héroe, - dispara, rápido, temerario y absoluto, algo de lo que está seguro.

\- Esa es tu opinión, - le dice Stiles y es como esa conversación que tuvieron hace tanto tiempo, - ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que tuviste uno de esos?, - Sonríe.

\- Stiles, - dice, agravado.

\- Derek, - Stiles regresa suavemente, - Sabes qué tengo la muy molesta costumbre de tener razón. Es uno de mis defectos de carácter. Lo he aceptado, tú también deberías.

Derek resopla, ya sabiendo que perdió, pero no dejará que Stiles gane tan fácilmente. Simplemente no podía por su propia mente.

\- Oh, ¿en serio?, - arquea una ceja, inclina su cabeza significativamente hacia donde Malia corre con la pequeña Jacy sobre sus hombros, dejando escapar un poderoso grito de batalla.

\- Eso fue una vez, - resopla Stiles.

\- Parece bastante significativo para mí.

\- Jodida hada, - resopla, - al menos ahora lo sabemos. Nunca seas amable con las hadas, por lo que piensan que te deben un favor y nunca dejes que te atrapen mientras tienes un montón de esperma en el trasero.

Derek se ahoga con su propia saliva.

Stiles le sonríe como si acabara de ganar un premio.

Derek siente la necesidad de empujarlo fuera del banco, pero la forma en que la cara de Stiles de repente se pone sobrio lo detiene.

\- No estoy.. no te pediré que…

\- Entonces no lo hagas, - lo corta Derek, - ya tomé la decisión.

Es así de simple en realidad.

\- No voy a torcer tu brazo para quedarte solo por ella. No te estoy forzando…

\- No lo eres. Incluso si ella no hubiera sucedido, yo… - Derek respira hondo, - Mira, cuando vine a visitar no sabía qué esperar. Podrías haberte mudado, podrías haber estado con alguien, podrías estar feliz y no... interesado.

\- Cuando realicé el viaje, en realidad no planifiqué, pero si todavía estabas… aún estabas… me quedaría. Si me preguntases, me quedaría.

Derek hace que sus ojos se mantengan firmes en Stiles. Siente que puede manejar esto ahora, siente que tal vez, solo tal vez no los destruirá absolutamente, especialmente ahora que está Jacy que es sangre de su sangre, de alguna manera. Familia.

Derek es crónicamente incapaz de darle la espalda a la familia. Lo había hecho una vez, cuando era joven y estúpido y todavía estaba afligido por su primer amor. Él sabe mejor ahora. Espera saberlo mejor.

\- Me estabas esperando, - se maravilla Stiles, sonando un poco asombrado, - Bueno, eso es bueno, porque yo estaba esperando que tu trasero tonto arreglara tu mierda también.

\- ¡Stiles, lenguaje!-Isaac grita apagado, cubriendo las orejas de Jacy incluso cuando la lleva más cerca de ellos, con sus pequeños pies encima de los suyos mientras se mueven lentamente hacia el banco.

\- ¡Ve a comer brócoli, Lahey! - Stiles grita, haciendo que Jacy jadee horrorizada antes de colapsar en un ataque de risas.

Derek mira con una ceja arqueada, ya increíblemente aficionado.

\- Teníamos que ser un poco creativos con palabrotas, - explica Stiles fácilmente, con los ojos arrugados en las esquinas y Derek está agradecido por todas las sonrisas sinceras que está recibiendo.

Nunca dejará de estar agradecido por cada vez que ve sonreír a Stiles.

Jacy le da una palmada en las rodillas y sonríe ampliamente. 

\- Ven a jugar. - Es una demanda si Derek alguna vez ha escuchado una.

Ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo antes de levantarse y ofrecerle su mano demasiado grande. Jacy envuelve sus pequeños dedos regordetes alrededor de dos de los suyos y lo empuja ansiosamente hacia el patio de juegos, balbuceando sobre cómo quiere ser un superhéroe y Derek necesita empujarla en el columpio hasta que sus dedos toquen la luna.

\- ¿Sabe que todavía tiene ligas en el cabello? - Isaac susurra en el escenario.

Stiles lo hace callar con una carcajada.

«»

Después del patio de recreo deciden que sería una idea maravillosa visitar al Sheriff, especialmente porque Stiles todavía vive con él.

Tan pronto como el Sheriff ve a Derek en la puerta, lo golpea en la cara y luego procede a exprimirle la vida en un abrazo.

Decir que Derek está un poco confundido por este comportamiento sería un eufemismo.

\- ¡Papá! - Stiles grita, - No delante de Jacy. ¡Venga! Tenemos una regla de no violencia.

El Sheriff se aleja y le da una palmada en el hombro a Derek, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos como si pudiera hacer que Derek se derrumbara y confesara todo lo que hizo mal en su vida si lo mira con la suficiente atención.

\- Nunca vuelvas a hacerle eso a mi hijo y mi nieta, - amenaza, - pero me alegro de que finalmente hayas regresado, hijo.

Derek parpadea confundido, sintiéndose desequilibrado e inseguro.

\- ¿Está bien?

El Sheriff frunce el ceño.

\- No pareces demasiado seguro con eso, hijo.

\- Está bien, no lo haré, - dice Derek con firmeza, mirando a Stiles en busca de orientación.

Stiles se pellizca el puente de la nariz y fulmina con la mirada a su padre: 

\- Fue realmente necesario golpearlo. ¿Lo fue? - Regaña. -Sabes que no llamarlo fue mi elección.

El sheriff asiente, sin molestarse en parecer incluso un poco castigado.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? - dice y luego corta a Stiles en la cabeza con una mirada de desaprobación, - Ambos son idiotas. ¿Dónde está mi pequeño sol?

Isaac finalmente suelta a Jacy y ella inmediatamente se estrella contra las piernas de su abuelo sin ninguna delicadeza y un chillido de alegría.

\- Hola, Popsy.

El Sheriff la levanta y le da un beso esquimal, pareciendo absolutamente enamorada.

\- Hola, princesa.

Al menos Derek sabe ahora que no es el único completamente enamorado de la pequeña querida.

\- Dziadek, no soy una princesa. Soy un lobo-espía.

El sheriff asiente pasivamente: 

\- Obviamente. Mi error, disculpas.

\- Está bien, Popsy.

El sheriff le da una sonrisa más a su nieta antes de volverse hacia ellos y el pequeño contingente detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Te importaría entrar?

\- Está bien, - dice Derek cuidadosamente, siguiendo al Sheriff a la casa y esperando que los demás lo sigan. Está un poco sorprendido cuando solo Stiles los sigue al interior, la puerta se cierra con una finalidad que indica que Stiles decidió que esta conversación era personal y que todos los otros lobos podrían ir a divertirse a otro lado.

El Sheriff se sienta en la sala de estar, coloca a Jacy en su regazo y le da una sonrisa indulgente antes de producir un pequeño pastelito en algún lugar y presentárselo. 

\- ¡Papá! - Stiles regaña.

\- ¿Qué?, - Pregunta el sheriff inocentemente, - ¿No se me permite alimentar a mi nieta?

Stiles resopla: 

\- Dejaré que la cuides cuando ella tenga el subidón azúcar.

El Sheriff hace una mueca.

\- No te ofendas, chaval, pero es igual que tú cuando está con le subidón de azúcar y eso es una fuerza de caos a tener en cuenta.

\- Aww, papá, dices las cosas más dulces sobre mi hija.

Derek resopla y se mueve un poco en su asiento, aún incómodo en la sala de estar de Stilinski, un espacio que les parece tan privado, tan compartido. Siente que no debería estar interrumpiendo su espacio vital.

El ruido que hace parece captar la atención de Jacy y ella le da una sonrisa cubierta de chocolate, saliendo del regazo de su abuelo y saltando a la de Derek, quien la atrapa fácilmente y la coloca tan cómodamente como puede en su regazo, enfocándose inmediatamente en ella.

Él sonríe, puede sentir sus labios arquearse por su propia cuenta cuando Jacy se acurruca en él.

\- ¿Quieres pastel? - Jacy pregunta obedientemente.

\- No, está bien, puedes tenerlo.

Jacy irradia alegría, pero de todos modos rompe un pequeño trozo de su pastelito para dárselo a Derek. Lo toma solemnemente y se lo mete en la boca, asegurándose de hacer un sonido delicioso.

\- Gracias.

\- Está bien. Todos merecen un pastel, - dice sabiamente justo antes de meterse el resto en la boca y masticar ruidosamente.

Él puede ver qué es el hijo de Stiles.

\- Entonces, Derek, - comienza el Sheriff, mirando a su hijo por un segundo antes de decidirse severamente por él, - ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

\- Mientras Stiles quiera tenerme, -dice en voz baja, un poco demasiado concentrado donde Jacy está tratando de limpiar su boca con su lengua y tratando de obtener un pedazo de panque perdido de la punta de su nariz usando el mismo método.

\- Bien entonces.

\- ¿Esto significa que Dewek está listo para ser mi papá?,- Pregunta Jacy con los ojos muy abiertos y esperanzados.

Derek está bastante seguro de que se ha derretido y está en algún lugar del piso convertido en un charco. Siente que su corazón está demasiado lleno, que podría estallar en cualquier momento y no sería desafortunado.

Está bastante seguro de que está radiante, con el corazón en los ojos mientras mira a la pequeña criatura que ayudó a hacer. Sabe de manera absoluta que la amará mientras respire y tal vez incluso después de que se detenga.

\- Lo estoy, - confirma, seriamente, ignorando por ahora la brusca inhalación de Stiles y la forma en que el Sheriff parece suspirar de alivio. Ni siquiera puede procesar esas reacciones cuando tiene el regazo lleno de Jacy chillando felizmente y arrojando sus pequeños brazos regordetes alrededor de su cuello, abrazándose fuertemente y frotando su mejilla contra la de él.

\- Hurra. Esperé mucho tiempo por ti, papi.

Coloca una de sus manos demasiado grandes en su pequeña espalda y la abraza hacia él, sintiendo algo asentarse, el mundo girando sobre su eje hacia donde se suponía que debía estar todo el tiempo.

\- Lo hiciste. Fuiste muy paciente, estoy muy orgulloso.

Jacy se aferra a él con sus sucias manos de magdalenas.

\- Serás el mejor papi.

Derek no va a llorar. Él no lo hará. Podría romperse un poco. Tal vez. No lo confirmará ni lo negará.

«»

\- Deberíamos salir, - dice Stiles mas tarde, después de que Jacy ya está aplastada entre ellos dos profundamente dormidos y el Sheriff se ha ido para su turno nocturno.

Derek pone la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá para poder mirarlo. Está tranquilo, la montaña rusa pesada que ha sido el día de Derek parece haber bajado su caída final y se está deteniendo cuidadosamente.

Las luces son tenues y el televisor es solo ruido de fondo, estático. Derek puede escuchar a Jacy, su hija, todavía no puede creerlo, respirando, su pequeño corazón late demasiado rápido como siempre parecido a Stiles y, por supuesto, puede escuchar los sonidos de la respiración de Stiles también, su respiración agitada cuando está a punto de comenzar a hablar, pero lo piensa mejor y la forma en que su corazón late irregularmente. Lo ha hecho desde que se sacrificó por su padre.

\- Deberíamos, ¿eh?

Derek no está completamente en contra de la idea. Suena bien Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de salir como adulto.

\- Sí. Dia a luz a tu hijo Hale, ahora espero que me cortejen lo mejor que pueda tu pequeño trasero de hombre lobo.

\- Está bien, - acepta fácilmente, acomodando su expresión en una de seriedad, - comenzaré a cazar ciervos para dejar en tu porche mañana.

Stiles lo mira por un segundo, completamente aturdido y algo cauteloso. Derek levanta una ceja y arquea los labios, y eso es todo lo que Stiles necesita para reírse a sí mismo con la risa, manteniéndolo amortiguado detrás de la mano para que no despierte a Jacy. 

\- Extrañaba tu humor, - Stiles le sonríe y eso hace que Derek se sienta audaz.

\- Te extrañé.

Stiles se suaviza por completo.

\- Sí, - acuerda en voz baja, fácilmente, - sí, yo también te extrañé.

«»

\- Este es mi nuevo papá, - Jacy lo presenta con orgullo a cada persona con la que se encuentran durante las próximas tres semanas, - Él puede arreglar mi cabello como lo hace la tía Lyds y canta todas las canciones de Frozen conmigo. Su cara es realmente suave y espinosa, ¿quieres tocarla? Es realmente genial.

Normalmente es recibida con una sonrisa indulgente, o con los ojos en blanco o murmuros. Excepto Scott, que todavía está enojado con Derek por dejar a Stiles después de dejarlo embarazado a pesar de que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Nunca niega que sea culpa suya que Stiles haya tenido que criar a su hijo solo y eso parece calmar a Scott.

Sin embargo, lleva tiempo, lleva todo el verano de Derek y su pequeña manada quedarse en Beacon Hills para que se vuelva a conectar con todos los demás y conozca a los nuevos miembros de la manada de Scott.

Le lleva todo el verano cortejar a Stiles, llevarlo a cenas agradables y hacer todo lo posible para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Stiles parece feliz de ser cortejado. Lydia parece satisfecha de que se esté esforzando.

Al final del verano, están de verdad por Dios saliendo. Criando a un niño juntos. Derek de alguna manera convence a Stiles para que se mude al loft a mediados del verano y se traiga a Jacy porque ha perdido suficiente tiempo con su pequeña niña. Todavía le sorprende que tenga una niña pequeña.

Pero para el final del verano también tienen que tomar decisiones sobre el mundo real de qué hacer ahora, porque Cora, Erica y Boyd se están mudando a Nueva York para asistir a la universidad. Lydia se va a tomar un año y estudiar en el extranjero en Oxford (Derek sospecha que su decisión estuvo fuertemente influenciada por sus historias de Jackson cuando fueron de visita) y todo el resto de la manada McCall tiene una vida a la que volver. Incluso Scott, que ahora trabaja en la clínica veterinaria junto con el Dr. Deaton.

Stiles no tiene trabajo. Está viviendo de las ganancias de sus libros y de su papá, sin tener el tiempo o la confianza de nadie para cuidar de Jacy mientras él no está. No terminó la universidad, lo ha estado tomando lentamente, en pequeños incrementos a medida que pasa el tiempo y su hija lo permite, y Derek sabe que eso lo frustra, sabe que Stiles es lo suficientemente inteligente como para superar completamente la universidad y asegurar un trabajo en lo que quiera hacer.

\- Siempre puedes volver conmigo a Nueva York, ir a la escuela allí. Podía cuidar a Jacy mientras estabas en la escuela.

Stiles suspira en el pecho de Derek, escondiéndose de las grandes decisiones: 

\- Está demasiado lejos de todos, pero no es una mala idea.

Derek se enreda los dedos en su cabello y lo acerca aún más: 

\- No necesitamos quedarnos allí para siempre, solo hasta que termines la universidad, podría ser bueno para todos nosotros. Podríamos visitar tantas veces como quieras.

Derek lo ha pensado bien, y sinceramente cree que sería lo mejor, porque incluso ahora puede ver cómo Beacon Hills y el Nemeton le quitan la energía a Stiles diariamente y de manera constante. Como a veces tendrá que sentarse y respirar profundamente para evitar desmoronarse.

Odia verlo así.

\- Lo pensare.

\- Eso es todo lo que pido, - murmura y besa en la frente de Stiles.

«»

Terminan haciéndolo.

Cuando la manada de Derek retrocede, Stiles y Jacy se mudan con ellos.

Al principio no es fácil, después de todo, esta es la vida de Derek. Hay pocos argumentos sobre el dinero y el jardín de infantes y hay pocos argumentos sobre cómo adaptarse el uno al otro en un lugar tan extranjero como Nueva York.

No es fácil, pero les funciona, siempre les ha funcionado de una forma u otra. Stiles es lo suficientemente terco como para hacerlo funcionar incluso cuando no lo hace.

Y después de todo lo dicho y hecho, se instalan en una rutina.

Stiles va a la escuela y Derek lleva a Jacy al trabajo, prestando mucha atención a ella y posiblemente a convertirse en un hombre lobo en medio del día y luego regresan a casa y viven.

No es tan extraordinario.

Está viviendo, no solo sobreviviendo, sino haciendo un esfuerzo y disfrutando de su vida, incluso con toda la pérdida, la angustia y la ira que aún le pisan los talones, pero está viviendo.

Derek tiene su mochila y ahora tiene a Stiles, que todavía es espástico pero mayor, más maduro con un poco más de peso curvando sus hombros pero aún tan brillante, todavía como la electricidad, como un huracán, incontrolable y hermoso.

Y, por supuesto, tiene a Jacy, que se parece tan dolorosamente a Laura que a veces le duele el corazón, pero que es tan brillante e inteligente, tan llena de vida que hace que todo a su alrededor se aligere, despertando lentamente de la estasis y solo progresando.

Derek esta feliz. Derek es feliz y vive y no es perfecto, pero es lo que necesita, lo que tiene el privilegio absoluto de tener.

\- Cuéntame una historia, - exige Jacy, pateando sus pies de un lado a otro de su percha en el mostrador de la librería, - Estoy aburrido, papi, cuéntame una historia.

\- No soy tan bueno en Tata para contar historias, - advierte, - pero tengo una muy buena. ¿Quieres oirlo?

\- ¡Sí!, - Anima, lanzando sus pequeños puños en el aire y sus ojos brillando con una emoción incontrolada.

\- Bueno. Aquí va: 

"Había una vez un chico con una sudadera roja y era muy valiente, muy inteligente y muy temerario..."

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la traductora: Historia graciosa... tengo permiso para traducir este fic desde 2015, pero se me había olvidado, hasta que abrí mi correo electrónico de nuevo en una computadora (y no en un dispositivo móvil) es que volví a ver que tenia marcada la autorización del autor original. 
> 
> Soo, aqui está.


End file.
